Three-dimensional (3D) technology is a research hotspot in the technical field of display. The most basic principle of 3D display is to allow two eyes of a viewer to view different images which are subsequently synthesized into a 3D image in the brain of the viewer.
The current commonly used 3D display technology is stereo image pair technology, namely light emitted by a display is split towards two directions by a parallax barrier and respectively enters the left eye and the right eye of the viewer, and hence produces binocular parallax. But this 3D display mode has a large loss of light, so the display has large power consumption in the case of 3D display.